Carry Me Home
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: A short songfic. The song is Carry Me Home by The Ready Set. Renji and Miko are off and on again. This time she might not take him back. Modern AU


**Author's Note- Hello! This is a short little songfic that I've been working on for a while. The song it's based on is the song **_**Carry Me Home**_** by The Ready Set. It's a modern AU. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_** or its characters.**

Carry Me Home

A tall man with bright red hair in a ponytail and tattoos on his face sat at a bar, drinking away his problems. He sighed as he looked down to the other end of the bar. His eyes widened when he saw a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. It was his (currently ex-) girlfriend, Miko Saito. She looked down to his end of the bar and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her drink. He turned to the bartender and ordered Miko's favorite drink. The bartender brought it to him and he took it down to Miko. He placed it in front of her and sat beside her.

"Hey, Miko," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I got you drink. Can we go? I want to come home?" She finally turned to him. Her glare was withering.

"Shut up. Don't you say another word. You do this to me every week. I'm not going to carry you home," she told him. He grinned at her.

"Come on. You know you miss me," he said.

"No. You do this all the time."

"Please? You've got me all messed up inside. I could run around the world. But I wanna come home," he admitted. She stared up at him.

"If you're so messed up, then why did you leave in the first place? Why do you always leave?" He looked down at his empty drink.

"I don't know. I just…get so frustrated. We argue and sometimes it just seems better to leave." His eyes found hers again. "But I do know this. I love you. Always will. I'm coming home," he told her. She studied his face for a moment.

"No. Don't come around anymore. You're the type of person who should be alone," she replied. She grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door. He got in front of her and stopped her.

"I know you've got to be joking. I'm coming home," he said with a nervous smile.

"I'm not joking, Renji. I don't want you to come back. It hurts too much when you leave." He sighed and got on the ground, bowing. The bar had gone quiet as people began to watch their exchange.

"Please let me come home!" he begged.

"You look like a fool! Get up! People are staring," she hissed through her teeth. He looked up at her.

"If it's for you, I don't mind making a fool of myself. I just want to sit and talk. I want to work things out," he replied. She took a quick look around the bar.

"Fine. Just get up off the floor," she said with a sigh. He got up and grinned at her.

"You won't regret this," he told her.

"I better not. Let's go." She started to head out the door and Renji followed close behind. He reached out and took her hand. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye and yanked her hand away. They got to her car and she turned to him. "I'll meet you at the apartment." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Come on, Miko," he pleaded. She glared at him again.

"As of this moment, I'm still pissed at you and we are still broken up. Quit acting like we're not. I'll see you at the apartment," she replied. She got in the car, started it, and pulled out of the parking lot. Renji sighed as he watched her drive away and then got into his own car.

* * *

Renji and Miko sat on the couch in the apartment.

"You better have a good argument. If you don't, we're done. I'll pack up your stuff and put it out in the hall," she said, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm really tired of all this." He looked into her eyes and saw all the sadness, pain, and anger in their depths. He also saw, underneath all that, the love she still held for him. He had really missed her. This was the longest they'd been broken up. Three weeks. The longest three weeks of his life. He sighed, knowing that if she didn't take him back this time, she'd walk out of his life forever. He uncrossed her arms and gently held her hands in his.

"I know that I say and do stupid things sometime, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. In fact, I love you more than anything in the world. These last three weeks have been absolute hell without you. I promise you, if you let me stay, I'll try harder. I won't leave every time we have a fight. Just please say you'll take me back…" he pleaded. She sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Good argument. I know you love me. I love you, too. It's just when you leave…it tears me apart." Her eyes dropped down to their joined hands. "It really has been a long three weeks. It's been so empty around here. I want to try harder, too." Renji felt tears drip onto his hands. He released one of her hand and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Miko…" She started to cry a little harder.

"You can stay, Renji. I've missed you so much," she sobbed. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

"I've missed you, too." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. "Let's go to bed." She nodded and they headed to their room. Miko changed into pajama shorts and a camisole while Renji stripped down to his boxers. They climbed into bed and Renji wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face against his tattooed chest.

"Please don't leave me again, Renji," she murmured. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miko. Never again. You've carried me home for the last time," he replied and they both fell asleep.


End file.
